


Law and order

by Hotgitay



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Will wants to Ethan  to stop defying  him
Relationships: Will Campbell/Ethan Willis
Kudos: 1





	Law and order

“Why are you looking at me like that?”Ethan noticed that Will was glaring at him 

“Stop defying my orders”Will tells Ethan 

There was a crystal clear message under in Wills voice 

Ethan could see he really meant ‘Don’t make things harder than they already are’

Will knew balancing a blossoming romance and a working relationship wouldn’t be easy 

“Is that what you want?”Ethan asked him 

“Don’t play dumb with me”Will crossed his arms 

“If it will make you happy I’ll listen to you”Ethan tells him 

“You don’t take orders easily”Will noted 

“I’m not usually a law and order type of person”Ethan says


End file.
